1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for raising and lowering an elongated object, such as a canoe or other type of small boat. The invention relates particularly to such apparatus that allows one person to accomplish the raising and lowering operations to and from a carrier mounted on top of an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
Raising and lowering a canoe or other type of small boat to and from a cartop rack is a difficult operation for two persons. Various types of apparatus have been developed to make the task easier and safer. Most of these apparatuses provide a ramp for sliding the load either from the end or the side of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,485 of Edgerton discloses a vehicle-top loader in the form of a rectangular frame carriage equipped with wheels that allow the carriage to roll laterally on parallel transverse rails of a vehicle rack. For single person unloading, the person must lift one end of the carriage over stops on the rails and then roll the carriage across the rack on the wheels at the other end until they hit the stops. The person must then lower the one end to pivot the carriage downward to a slant position alongside the vehicle, allowing a load on the carriage to be removed.
From the time of lifting over the end stops until the carriage rests in the slant position, the person must support and maneuver the one end of the carriage with the load on it. The Edgerton apparatus includes an extendable lever and a pivoted support leg to aid in this operation, but manipulation of these elements while holding up one end of the carriage requires dexterity and strength. If the person should let go during the pivoting movement, the carriage possibly could swing into the side of the vehicle. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus that maintains positive control over the position of the load at all times and that requires minimal strength to operate.